


I Will Love You

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Taste of Heaven, Full of Hell [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I will love you by Fisher, Kissing and love stuff, Reader Insert, do I need more tags, not good at smut, sex is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas convinces reader he loves her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...so I'm not good at smut so I'll leave that to the professionals  
> Insert your fav image at the appropriate place lol  
> I will love you by fisher was my soundtrack 
> 
> Let me know how it goes for ya ;)

With some misgivings, the brothers left Y/n and Cas alone. Sam took baby Mary with him but hesitated at the door, while Dean muttered the entire way to the library.

"She'll probably need to eat in about an hour," Sam informed them, stalling.

"She will not go hungry. I will know when she needs to be fed.", Cas told him calmly not breaking eye contact with Y/n. Sam sighed and shut the door behind him.

Y/n had narrowed her eyes at Cas' statement and Cas tightened his grip on Y/n wrists and demanded, "You don't think I care for my own child?" 

"With you not being her mother, I am just inclined to believe I would have a better idea of when she needs to nurse.", Y/n informed him. Cas didn't reply but he did relax his grip on her wrists a bit. He did not lessen the intensity of his gaze. 

Y/n gave a little shiver thinking about the other times he had looked at her with this same...heat. He began to rub small circles with his thumbs on the undersides of her wrists. Her breathing grew shallow. And when she licked her lips in nervous anticipation, his eyes dropped to her lips with a hungry look.

Adrenaline was still coursing through them both from the emotional outburst earlier and it fed into this moment. Cas pulled her closer until she was flush against him and he bent his head to let his lips ghost across her cheek, jaw line, lips and neck before going up to her ear. His breath was soft and warm against her ear and neck.

Y/n's eyes fluttered shut as he whispered, "You said you loved me..." His deep voice was quiet but it still thrummed through her blood and bones. Y/n could only nod in agreement, she should be angry she thought at how quickly he had reduced her to this but at the moment she didn't care. Not one bit.

Cas released her wrists and slowly slid his hands along her arms, to rest on her shoulders where he stroked the soft skin along her collarbones. Y/n drew in a shivery sigh. Then his hands slid up her neck to bury themselves in her hair on either side of her head, thumbs resting against her temples where he could feel the pounding of her heart. 

"And I you, Y/n...", he murmured before pressing his mouth against hers fully. Y/n brought her own hands up to try and pull him even closer to her. His answering groan sent shivers down her spine to the soles of her feet. "Till my body is dust and my soul is no more..." He murmured against her lips, "Till the sun cries and the moon turns to rust..."

"I need to know if you will stay...", she whispered clutching his hair, tears slipping unknowingly from her closed eyes.

"Forever and a day...", he whispered back. 

"Then I give you my heart..", she sighed.

"You already had mine," he responded kissing away the tears.

Y/n wasn't surprised to find herself lying on her back on top of the bed with Cas hovering above her, resting on his elbows. He was quite skillful. 

She did crash back to reality with she realized he had also removed every stitch of their clothing. Y/n pressed her hands against his chest, stopping him, "Cas! Wait..."

Cas paused and looked at her questioningly. She could see his struggle with self- control, but he held on, although she was aware that his muscles were actually trembling with the effort.

Y/n wasn't quite sure how to explain but did her best. "Cas...um...I just had a baby...and usually women are suppose to wait at least a month before...you know...this."

Cas tilted his head in confusion, brow furrowed and then realization cleared his face, "Oh..." He brushed two fingers agianst her forehead and she immediately felt a change in her body.

"I really would think that's cheating a bit, " she murmured as he proceeded to kiss the side of her neck. 

"Cheating would imply I was playing a game...I am not.", he retorted, lips trailing downward.

Y/n carded her fingers through his hair. "Um...Cas...", she interrupted again.

He lifted his head and gave her a very exasperated look,"Yes, Y/n."

"Isn't this how we got in this situation in the first place?", she bit her cheek, trying not to laugh at his face when he considered this. Y/n was shocked when he disappeared. She was even more startled when he returned almost immediately with a handful of foil condom packets. 

"What the hell, Cas?! Did you rob the Gas and Sip?", she yelped at his rapid return.

He gave her a mock stern look,"Now, Y/n...stealing is wrong...although my appearance probably would have lent itself to the element of surprise needed by most acts of robbery." 

"Well, where in the hell did you get the condoms, Cas?", Y/n asked curious.

Cas shrugged a shoulder as he settled against her once again, "Dean's room."

Y/n buried her face in his shoulder to hide her laugh. She buried her face in that same shoulder later, trying to muffle the cries that Cas ripped from her with such intensity that she might have blanked out.

Later, she was lying content against his chest, blankets pulled up over them. God bless Dean, she thought groggily, I will have to make sure I replace those. She felt Cas chuckle at her thought and she poked him in the side, "Hey...stop that..." He chuckled again and confessed, "I enjoy listening to you when we are content like this...it is soothing, not to mention entertaining." She poked him again and was about to say something sarcastic when there was a brisk knocking on the door.

Immediately, Cas had put their clothes back properly and was at the door to let whomever it was in.

Dean stood there with an almost wild eyed look and an almost as wild infant. She had both fist up at her mouth, trying to put them both in. He rocked her a bit before handing off to Cas.

"There are things I can do but feed her ain't one of 'em," Dean declared and Y/n tried not to giggle at his look and at the wet spots on his shirt where Mary had tried to nurse. 

"Where's Sam?," she asked as Dean handed Mary to Cas. 

"He's passed out on the couch...", Dean told her as Cas held the infant. He lifted her to his shoulder and patted her, this only offended her even more. He lowered her and looked at her perplexed.

Y/n caught his look, "What's wrong, Cas?"

"She is very angry..I have tried to soothe her, I told her that everything is fine...but.."

Y/n held out her arms and Cas immediately handed her the infant in relief. Y/n without hesitation put Mary to her breast and there was instantaneous silence. 

"Wow..", Dean muttered and Cas agreed, "Yes, it is amazing the mother infant bond."

"No, man...", Dean protested and held his hands in front of his chest, "They are so much freaking bigger!" 

"Dean Winchester!!", Y/n hissed throwing a pillow at him. He ducked and held up his hands to fend it off. 

"I'm sorry, Y/n, they're huge!", he said and she yelled, "Get out, Dean!!"

He slammed the door as Cas was asking y/n, "When woud Dean have had an opportunity to compare the difference?"


End file.
